


The Dragon Rider

by asherblfc



Category: War Dragons
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Fiction, Flash Fiction & Vignettes, Gen, Literature, dragon rider, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherblfc/pseuds/asherblfc
Summary: Been playing war dragons. The game has consumed my life. Had to write a story





	The Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing war dragons. The game has consumed my life. Had to write a story

And there will come a time where minstrels will sing, and poets will write that those who did not bow before me saw death when they looked me in the eye.

The beast upon whom I stood looked across the lands and cried,  
It’s deafening roar heard from all far and wide.

Its voice from long past came unbidden to mind.  
“Come… Come, our fates are entwined.”

——-  
On a mountain in a far off distance  
Stood a lone shadow  
Its looming presence in the darkness  
A thunderous cry a reminder to all

It was watching  
It was waiting

As a child I heard stories of men venturing too close to that mountain.  
Many went but few returned.  
Of those who did, they never spoke of the demon that made it its home.  
Rather than be frightened by those tales of the night, it made me all the more desire see with my own eyes.

And when I reached the age of five and ten,  
Rebellious and not knowing what to with this provincial life  
I all but ran to it and with what little courage I had, scaled its treacherous paths to the top.

I came across a cave along the way and fought with myself to enter it.  
The piles of bones lining its entrance should have been an indication of what could lie beyond.  
But blind to its danger and a thirst for an adventure, into the cave I went.

Pitch black darkness awaited me  
I had to feel my way to the other side.  
_Was there going to be another side?_

Emerging from the cave after what felt like an eternity, I realized I had reached the peak  
The celestial body hung low in the night sky casting around it an empyreal light that appeared to still time.  
Everything the light touched seemed to glow  
An eerie impression emphasized by the fragility of the luminescence that could haunt the faint of heart would forever be burned in my mind.  
The stillness of the chilly air made for difficult breathing.

Across the clearing and in the distant shadows,  
Twin flames gleamed, its gaze fixated upon me.  
With bated breath I watched and waited  
A loud exhale was heard and a rush of air blew towards me.  
Its force and heat strong enough to scald and send me running.  
And yet I was rooted to my spot

Then came a low rumbling, its call urging me forwards.  
Towards it and away from the shadows  
Its voice echoing in my mind  
_Come into the light_

With tentative steps I moved

And there it was.  
The creature behind all those tales  
Its eyes like molten gold burned so brilliantly in the night  
Its piercing gaze, looked right into me  
And from its nostrils came two streams of air  
The warmth of it evident in the cold.

It grinned.  
Revealing two rows of teeth that could tear me apart before I even blink

It rose to its full height and I had to take a step back to peer up at its towering presence.  
The light of the moon gleamed off its scales  
The reflection glossy and ethereal

I fell to my knees and the tears came unbidden

How could this beautiful creation be the antagonist in all those tales?  
A slight movement and it revealed to me its leather like wings that spanned miles.

_Why have you come to my domain, Human?_

It appeared to have read my thoughts for it reached out a forearm and lightly tapped at the space between my brows.

I was rewarded with visions of the past.  
Of another time  
Of another life  
Where they were in abundance and roamed the earth free.  
And with them, always a loyal companion, one of human origin.  
They fought battles, ruled kingdoms until the dark ages descended and they were forced into hiding.

The flashes came and went so quickly but I felt as though I had lived each one.  
Another light tap and now I was shown one of the future.  
I opened my eyes and suddenly everything that has happened to me fell into place

I smiled and I heard in return  
_Come… come, our fates are entwined._

I knew then I was not alone


End file.
